Cousins
by ryleej2000
Summary: A lil drabble about Luigi being seriously hurt and Waluigi decides to help him.


" _HELP!_ "

Waluigi's peaceful afternoon walk was interrupted when a scream sounded from not too far away.

" _SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!_ "

The purple-clad man wasn't of the 'helping' type, but the voice calling out was one he knew very well.

" _ANYONE! PLEASE!_ "

The somewhat deep voice of the younger Mario brother rang through the air like a loud bell, but Waluigi disregarded it; thinking he'd just encountered some of Bowser's minions or something.

" _IT HURTS!_ "

He stopped in his tracks. _What hurts?_ he thought. _Did someone hurt him? Should I help him?_

"Of course you should help him! He's part of your family!" A voice stated right next to him. He looked to his left to see a little angel version of himself hovering above his shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's also your rival." This time Waluigi looked to his right to see a little devil version of himself lying back on his other shoulder.

" _MARIO!_ "

"He sounds so distressed, something must've happened to him." The angel Waluigi inquired, sounding worried.

Something inside of Waluigi agreed.

"Ah, he's fine, just leave 'im. He's interruptin' your walk." the devil Waluigi protested. He was now hovering with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.

"So what? He's hurt! Just listen to him!" angel Waluigi exclaimed.

The tall mustachio man and his conscious listened to the green hero's screams of agony for a while, long enough to make Waluigi start to feel bad.

"Pfft, what a big baby. I mean, it's not like Bowser attacked him or anything." devil Waluigi mocked, once again getting comfy on Waluigi's shoulder.

"Well, what if Bowser _did_ attack him? You're the only one who knows he's here, and you can't go back and get help; you might not make it back in time!" angel Waluigi argued.

Alright, now Waluigi was worried. If whatever happened to Luigi is that bad, then he needed to do something whether he wanted to or not.

But as he started to walk toward where Luigi's screams were coming from, devil Waluigi flew in front of him. "Woah, woah, where are you going? He can help himself!" he exclaimed.

Waluigi just flicked him away, and angel Waluigi disappeared as he continued to walk.

It took him a little longer than he anticipated, but he finally managed to reach Luigi.

When he saw him, he nearly threw up.

Luigi's left leg looked like it had been mauled by a rabid bear. His overalls were shredded and there were multiple gashes in the shape of a huge bite mark.

The poor guy had been bleeding out for who knows how long; long enough to be sitting in a little puddle of dark red.

"I'm gonna die out here…" he whispered to himself, seemingly lost all hope. His eyes and face were red from crying for so long.

"No you're not." Waluigi stated, revealing himself.

Luigi was startled, but happy to see him. "Waluigi?"

"Yeah." Waluigi replied, getting down on his knees beside him. "What happened to you?" he asked, getting a closer look at his leg.

"I was t-taking a walk when a big piranha plant came out of nowhere and b-bit me!" Luigi answered.

Waluigi reached down and gently laid his fingers on the sides of Luigi's leg to see if he could move it, but Luigi flinched and let out a small scream of pain; making Waluigi quickly take his arms back.

"We need to wrap something around this until we can get you to a hospital." he stated, looking around for something to wrap his leg in. However, there wasn't anything around them that was good enough for the job.

 _Luigi's lost so much blood, and he's only getting weaker. I only have so much time left before he—_

Waluigi shook that thought out of his head.

 _What could possibly be wrapped around his leg? Think, Wal, think!_

He slapped his arm as a mosquito landed on it.

Just then it clicked: his shirt.

"Luigi, can you take your shirt off?" he turned to the green plumber.

His eyes were closed and he didn't respond.

Waluigi shook him. "Hey, wake up! You can't go to sleep, ok? I need you to take off your shirt." he said.

Luigi groaned in response.

 _He's too weak; looks like I'll have to do this myself._

Waluigi proceeded to take Luigi's shirt off for him, then took his own shirt off and prepared to patch things up (if you know what I mean).

"This is going to hurt." the skinny man hinted. Luigi's eyes widened like he was saying "Wait, what?!"

Then he screamed as a wave of excruciating pain shot up his body as Waluigi tied each shirt around the wounds.

He tied the green shirt around the top of his leg and the purple shirt around the bottom. When he was done, he saw that Luigi was hugging a tree for dear life.

Seeing that made him feel bad. Someone as innocent as Luigi shouldn't have to go through such pain as this.

"Are you ok?" Waluigi asked him, honestly concerned.

"Do I _look_ ok?!" Luigi cried in response. He was shaking a lot; mostly from the pain. He looked up at Waluigi and saw that he looked just as shaken as up as he was.

"I-I'm sorry." Luigi apologized.

"For what?" Waluigi asked.

"For overreacting." Luigi answered.

"Overreacting? Dude, your leg looks like you stuck it in a giant blender and switched it on." Waluigi retorted, wanting to laugh.

Luigi was unamused.

"I'm not helping, I know." Waluigi commented. Then he stood up. "But I'm gonna fix that."

He lifted up Luigi's right arm and slung it over his shoulders, holding it with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around Luigi's shoulders. Luigi held Waluigi's left arm with his right hand and Waluigi got one one knee, ready to stand.

"We're gonna stand on three, 'kay?" he said, but Luigi only responded with a groan, and his eyes were closed again.

"One…two…three!" Waluigi stood up with him, making sure he was okay enough to move anywhere.

Luigi's left leg was still touching the ground, but his weight was mainly shifted to his right; causing him to limp.

"I don't know where your house is from here, so I'll just take you back to mine. Wario and I will get you to a hospital from there. Stay with me, Weeg." Waluigi implored, shaking him a little to keep him awake.

Slow and steady as they went, Waluigi was with Luigi every step of the way, and he would stay like that until he was fully recovered.

They were cousins, after all.


End file.
